battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
SIXARDY
ACCESSING REPORT= ---- DATA REPORT: ACCESSING____ ACCESSING____ ACCESSING____ FILE:SIXARDY FOUND____ PASSWORD REQUIRED |***********| PASSWORD ACCEPTED SUCCESSFULLY ENTERED ---- |-|Information= ''Beginning Statement REPORT: SIXARDY is possibly one of the world's biggest corporations, amassing wealth comparable to entire nations. So far, their biggest front seems to be the golf club industry, but it has been observed that they have bought shares and inserted themselves into the profits of many other giant corporations and companies. It is unknown how much money they exactly have, but judging by their ability to maintain and run ships never seen by mankind before, we can only assume that they an extensive surplus of resources. Their danger has lead to us rating them as a Boss Navy. If seen, proceed with extreme caution. Although their public identity as salesmen of golf-related accessories and other items like cameras and drones are well-known, their private life as what we have labeled a Private Military Corporation is mysterious. So far, we only know of their leader, Dusklord, who manages the entire business behind the scenes, but lower ranked members of the SIXARDY are below our radar currently. It has been observed from a few confrontations with their ships, that generally, defeating a fleet seems to boost the morale of whatever nation-state has vanquished them. Such events have been then determined as the cause as an increase of raw resources by directly, five-fourths of a week's worth. It is theorized that defeating a SIXARDY fleet will increase a nation's naval resources by a Standardized Point Value of 500. Due to a strange twist of fate, in spite of the many deadly military equipment they field, no ship has been sunk by a confrontation with SIXARDY. However, several combatants will inevitably suffer damages so scarring to the infrastructure of a ship that it will leave the victim in repairs for possibly more than a month. ''Risk Level Relations ---- Allies: *None Enemies: *Unknown, possibly everything Known Members *'CEO Dusklord': Dusklord is effectively the man behind the men of SIXARDY. According to testimonies from deserting soldiers, Dusklord rarely is seen by most of the soldiers, and when he is, wears a black mask with three red-tinted lenses. Rumor has it that his face is scarred and deformed, but rumors are not to be believed. *More data on individuals must be collected. Fleet 'Naval Fleet' - Cruisers= SX Hesperides.jpeg|SX Hesperides - An easy to produce cruiser, the Hesperides-class is a multi-purpose ship used for missiles, bombardment, AA support, and other duties. Hosting 4 530mm guns, it can punish those who dare to attack it quite harshly. IMG_1036.jpg|SX Agartha - The first of SIXARDY's aviation cruisers, the Agartha-class holds a small flight deck at its rear, capable of launching a few fighters to support it in battle through its catapults. It has adequate guns to defend itself. SX Over the Top Update.jpg|SX Over the Top - Built upon the same hull as a Agartha-class, the Over the Top-class is the dedicated missile cruiser in SIXARDY, with 6 SS-N-12s and 300 smaller missiles that can quickly lay waste to opposing cruisers and battleships. Be wary of this opponent in your sorties. sxtimeflies.jpg|SX Time Flies - TBA sxhexea.jpg|SX Hexea - TBA sxlifill.jpg|SX Lifill - TBA - Aircraft Carriers= SX Freedom Dive.jpg|SX Freedom Dive - BOSS NODE: NOT INTRODUCED YET SX Glorious Crown.jpg|SX Glorious Crown - BOSS NODE: NOT INTRODUCED YET SX Tifaret.jpeg|SX Tifaret - The Tifaret-class are carriers that hold a decent amount of planes, and carries AA guns around its hull to defend itself against rival planes as well. Fairly standard issue, but effective nonetheless. SX Vanitas.jpeg|SX Vanitas - Built upon a Zephyros-class, the Vanitas-class carries the same amount of armor as its battleship cousin while remaining quick, light, and full of jets. It noticeably has a more modern-look than the rest of the SIXARDY ships. SX World Fragments.JPG|SX World Fragments - Based off the Siva-class, the World Fragments-class is long and lean, swaying side to side as it turns. However, with a large complement of aircraft, tons of runways to facilitate quick deployment, and AA point-defense, along with tough armor, the World Fragments-class are foes to be reckoned with. SX Halcyon.jpg|SX Halcyon - TBA SX White Peak.jpg|SX White Peak - TBA Someshitidk.jpg|SX Aiolos - TBA SX Liquated.jpg|SX Liquated - TBA SX Niflheimr.jpg|SX Niflheimr - TBA SX Innocent Tempest.jpg|SX Innocent Tempest - TBA - Battlecarriers= SX NEUROCLOUD-9.jpg|SX NEUROCLOUD-9 - BOSS NODE: TBA SX Akasha.jpg|SX Akasha - MINIBOSS NODE: TBA SX Artemis.jpg|SX Artemis - TBA sxenantiomorphs.jpg|SX Enantiomorphs - TBA - Battleships= SX PEACEBREAKER.jpg|SX PEACEBREAKER - BOSS NODE: An experimental ship design, the PEACEBREAKER carries on it a large cannon dubbed the "Doomsday Cannon." Although a little cumbersome, it can still accelerate at a decent rate, allowing for quick getaways. A sniper in the shadows of its escort fleet, no one will see the large 2040cm shell coming until it hits them. classified.jpg|SX Break the Silence - BOSS NODE: TBA Classified.jpg|SX Insecticide - BOSS NODE: TBA Classified.jpg|SX King of Lions - BOSS NODE: TBA 21212.jpg|SX Ascension to Heaven - BOSS NODE: TBA sxzauberkugel.jpg|SX Zauberkugel - BOSS NODE: TBA Classified.jpg|SX Reality Distortion - MINIBOSS NODE: TBA sxmandrake.jpg|SX Mandrake - MINIBOSS NODE: TBA SX Parousia -LAST JUDGEMENT-.jpg|SX Parousia (LAST JUDGEMENT) - MINIBOSS NODE: NOT INTRODUCED YET SX Aragami.JPG|SX Aragami - MINIBOSS NODE: TBA sxanomaly.jpg|SX Anomaly - MINIBOSS NODE: TBA Sxwitnessofeternity.jpg|SX Witness of Eternity - MINIBOSS NODE: TBA SX Zephyros.jpg|SX Zephyros - A different color scheme than the other battleships, the Zephyros-class are more or less battleship killers; full on the frontal side but weak from the back. Their purpose is to quickly ambush opponents from the fog, although they can hold their own in gun duels quite well with their 8 530mm guns. SX Parousia.jpeg|SX Parousia - The Parousia is the standard battleship of the SIXARDY fleet; fast, well-armored, with 7 530mm guns, and a strong AA secondary battery, it is a well-rounded opponent that does not specialize in anything. SX Siva.jpeg|SX Siva - The elite battleships of the fleet, the Siva-class are very long, around 700m, with a whopping 9 530mm gun main battery, tons and tons of secondary guns, and two catapults for recon aircraft. Its thin but long shape gives way for fast straight line speed, although its turning is a bit sketchy. With a healthy dose of missiles stored within it, this is a difficult opponent to sink SX Dstorv.jpg|SX Dstickorv - TBA 121212121211111.jpg|SX Quietus Ray - TBA SX Solar Storm.jpg|SX Solar Storm - TBA SX Double Helix.png|SX Double Helix - TBA sx grandchariot.jpg|SX Grand Chariot - TBA SX Kodama.jpg|SX Kodama - TBA SX Cyphisonia.jpg|SX Cyphisonia - TBA sxmazare.jpg|SX Mazare - TBA sxnuclearstar.jpg|SX Nuclear Star - TBA sxspeedrun.jpg|SX Speedrun - TBA }} Air Force 'Equipment''' SXA Laplace.jpeg|SXA Laplace - TBA SXA AngelFalse.jpeg|SXA AngelFalse - TBA stratosphere.jpg|SXA Stratosphere - Elite stealth fighter, stats TBA SXA Countdown.jpg|SXA Countdown - elite supersonic fighter-bomber, TBA SXA Delusion.jpg|SXA Delusion - top-of-the-line elite aircraft, very limited production, TBA Category:Boss Fleet Category:Corporations/PMCs